undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
MysteryTale Online
Mysterytale Online is a multiplayer Undertale fangame. (Most of description stolen from Gamejolt Page) MYSTERYTALE ONLINE is a massive, multiplayer fan-made game based on the game UNDERTALE by Toby Fox. In the game, you take control of your favorite characters, explore the Underground, fight other players, befriend people and much more! Contains memes, jokes of such, and more! Has lots of custom music and sprites. Currently on Demo 0.9, a sneak peek as to most of what will be available in the upcoming Demo 1. The game is available on Gamejolt, and can only run on Windows operating systems. Plot Currently, not much plot is available as of Demo 0.9. When encountering Flowey after leaving the spawn area, he states how you probably never expected to see him again after UNDERTALE, so the game presumably takes place after a Neutral Run. Flowey then tells the player that while they were enjoying the completion of UNDERTALE that he had obtained three souls, and is expecting to take the protagonist's soul. Sans later states that the player is in a new Underground, of which they can never escape, and which consists of the New Ruins, the Subspace, and Snowdin. The main purpose of the game, however, being an MMO, is to interact with other players on the server, comparable to Undertale Online or Don't Forget, which are two games the creator was inspired by. Layout and Simple Walkthrough The game plays normally after the interaction with Flowey until you reach the puzzle room, where the puzzle is broken, the door is locked, and a diverging path is shown to the right. It leads to a near-empty room, with only a rainbow-colored star up in the top area. To proceed, you are required to interact with the star, and then "touch" the star. The game tells you to check if something in a different room has changed, but before you leave the room, it directs you back to the area where the star was, but now there is a door where the star was. The next room is a simple puzzle area relative to the puzzles Toriel had guided you through in UNDERTALE. The following room is a long bridge, that leads to another almost empty room. There is a path to a room full of leaves and an obtainable cookie. There is also a Froggit that will tell you about name colors, as certain people have roles in the game. * A white name indicates a normal player. * A green name indicates a VIP, whether it be a YouTuber or the creator of another game. The Froggit states that a "GickyR" is a VIP, in reference to RickyG, the creator of Don't Forget. * A red name indicates a moderator for the game server. Moderators can ban and kick misbehaving players via Underchat, as well as getting access to Team Skins, nickname changing, and instant teleportation through the world, even if it's only in the viewing range. * A pink name indicates a higher moderator, or "Head Admin". The only difference between the two moderator is that Head Admins can mute the whole chat box so that only the two moderator roles can talk, as well as the last two following roles. * A lavender name is a special role for the creator's closest friends, SoftySapphire and Rasp. The role, however, is the same as a Head Admin role. * Finally, a rainbow name indicates the creator himself, afanguy. Leaving the room after crossing the short bridge leads to an enemy room. There you can farm for gold, or XP if you consider going Genocide. Farming for XP however only can get you up to level 4 at max. The room down south is, at that point, guarded by Froggits, but contains a rock wizard which you can interact with and battle. This character is the only working boss fight at the moment. After the New Ruins, you are brought to a three-way path between the three areas. At that point, Snowdin is blocked off by a lamp until you talk to Sans, where he charges your phone and tells you what he knows about the new Underground. From that point on, there is no more story to uncover and you are free to roam and explore. Game Mechanics If you know where to look, you'll find plenty of things to do in Mysterytale Online. Here are a few that many people find suitable. Player v. Player As of Demo 0.9, the PVP function has been removed for a better battle system. However, the previous PVP was a very interesting mechanism. Instead of battling in a box-like in Undertale, you could just enable the PVP option on your phone and battle everyone who had the option selected. I shouldn't have to recite the rules, though, as I said, the system is being replaced with the generic Undertale-esque style. Racing Next to the Player v. Player door in the Subspace, you'll also find a closed-door for racing. You can only race in the event that a moderator opens the gate door. The point, as in most cases, is to get through the course first. Your character's skin is changed to Sonic, and the race will begin momentarily. If you win the race, you earn a Chaos Emerald. If all seven Chaos Emeralds are obtained, the player is able to transform into Super Sonic at any time by pressing 2 while their skin is Sonic. If you participate in a race after earning all seven emeralds, you will instead earn gold. Shopping In Snowdin, you'll find the casual shop. But instead of the rabbit shopkeeper, Sans has taken over the shop because the shopkeeper seemingly disappeared, and he took up the job. You can buy items and ask questions. Category:AUs Category:Basic Change Category:Joke AUs Category:Comedic Category:Games